After the entry into Third Generation (3G) mobile communication era, the function of mobile terminal is richer and richer, especially the browser is becoming a common function for mobile terminal users. However, the mobile terminal is inferior to a computer in computing processing capability, and data parsing and image rendition speed, which results in the problems of unsmooth refreshing of webpage and the like when a user browses a webpage through the browser in the mobile terminal.
Therefore, an Advanced RISC Machine (ARM) processor and a mobile application processor with higher performance are applied in the mobile terminal to certainly improve the processing performance of the mobile terminal and further improve the effect of browsing web pages through the browser in the mobile terminal. However, the power consumption is also increased along with the improvement of the processing performance of the mobile terminal; meanwhile, the popularization of the high-performance processor will take some time due to its price factor, thus, the current situations of a significant market share of middle and low end mobile terminals and poor computing capacity of function mobile terminals are still not solved effectively.
Another method is to obtain a powerful computing and storage capability provided by distributed processing through a data centre by cloud computing, specifically the mobile terminal accessing 3G network or Internet. However, this method needs to occupy the bandwidth of a communication network and the user charge expense is relatively high; and meanwhile, the radio frequency part of the mobile terminal needs much power to maintain network connection.